mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
3: First Time --- Palutena x YOUIT KEEPS HAPPENING/Original Story
The last two days have passed by so quickly your thoughts can barely keep up with the passage of time. Yet again you find yourself awakening in a home which almost feels like your own, only this time from underneath luxurious, almost quilt-like covers in a large bed. Something strange about this awakening is this time you aren't greeted by a sweet kiss from the morning sunlight. Judging by your surroundings-which is to say, pitch black nothingness-it looks like you just woke up in the middle of the night. No telling what time it is. In fact, you aren't sure why you have woken up at all. It's not that you aren't sleepy, but something within you feels restless. Your only certainties are that you are in the house's bedroom, and that you know exactly who has her arm lazily slung across your chest. Her arm still carries the tender love of the tightly-held hug it once was, but the energy to keep holding had long been exhausted and given way to sleep. It feels like the two of you have done little else but hold one another since you got here a few days ago. As your eyes slowly adjust to the darkness you wallow in thoughts of self doubt. Why did Palutena send you on that errand to begin with if she was just going to throw her 3DS anyway? Why invite you over and then keep you around for so long just to do such promiscuous things? Are you really BAD at Smash Bros to begin with? Feeling too stressed to stay still any longer, you carefully leave the bed without waking her and waltz over to the windows. With a quick turn of a device the blinds all move up in unison and expose the room to the uninhibited, impassioned rays of the moon as it breeches the room. Most of Palutena's room becomes clear to your vision now, and sure enough you can see her sleepy head barely above the reach of the covers. In an attempt to put your negative thoughts to rest quite literally, you slowly slide back under the covers with care to keep from interrupting Palutena's slumber. As you close your eyes in peace under the moonlight, her hand clasps yours. "What's a matter?" she whispers in a groggy groan, "Having trouble sleeping?" "I'm just thinking about some stuff..." you answer vaguely. By now you can see the reflection of the moon against her deep green eyes, mixing into an ethereal azure more beautiful than any other view in the heavens. "It looks like whatever you're thinking about isn't so happy," she expresses with a saddened hum to her tone, "Want to talk about it?" You bite your lip, a response which clearly causes her more concern judging by her expression alone. "Well... I'm just wondering," you ask, deciding to put aside your reservations and be open with Palutena, "Why me?" She bats her eyes in shock a few times. "What do you mean?" "Just... why go so out of your way to invite me over and tease me for so long?" "...tease?" she asks, as if she has no idea what you're talking about. "You shouldn't act like you don't know what I mean," you accuse, starting to sound a bit frustrated, "From almost as soon as I got here you have been flashing me and getting naked and kissing me and all kinds of lewd things... but we haven't even... we haven't even THOUGHT about..." Palutena's red blush is clear even under the dim light of the moon. "Y-you don't mean... oh gosh..." "Even now you're teasing me!" you cry, "Why don't you just admit you're just toying with me! This is all a game to you, huh?! First you beat me in Smash Bros, now you taunt me IRL too..." Palutena closes your lips with a gentle touch of her finger, quieting you. "If you're doubting how I feel about you... well," she begins, but stops mid sentence to snatch a passionate kiss from you. It takes you a moment to resume attention and hear what she's saying. "I love you very much, but if you mean... you want to do THAT next... well... I wasn't sure if I was ready to go that far, because..." With one little outburst, everything became clear. Palutena gulped and then quickly shouted, "I've never done that before!" But... there's no possible way. She's a goddess, surely she's been around for... what? How could she possibly have never... Suddenly you get a righteous anime nose bleed. "Palutena, does that mean you're actually a..." She claps her hands against her face and closes her eyes like an embarrassed school girl. "Y-yes, no one has ever touched my Raidenhood. " You're getting a bit tired of her saying weird things, but you can barely concentrate on what's coming out of her mouth at this point. You fly under the covers as if possessed and find one of the three sacred treasures. Rero rero rero, rero rero rero rero... The only sound against the night sky is the first shriek of your surprised Lady Palutena as you tease her until her voice cracks with moans. "Are you... going to take my banana?" she asks, with light tears brimming from her eyes. You pull yourself back up to the top of the bed and kiss her and kiss her, correcting her mistake between a series of sweet pecks on the cheek. "You actually mean cherry. I'M the one with the banana," you joke. With nothing else but Palutena on your mind (aside from a spontaneous desire to play Pac-Man for some reason) you rise into a kneeling crouch and remove the covers of the bed. She really is a pure light goddess, evidently. With all the time you two had spent naked together, she never really focused on getting a look. "S-so big... is it always so big...?!" she gasps. You smile and kiss her on the forehead gently. "Only for you, Palutena..." you whisper. With the expert care of a surgeon, you slowly lower in. Palutena covers her mouth with her hands to avoid moaning loud enough to wake up Bobby Hill next door, but before you know it, the two of you are connected in body and soul. You can tell by each twitch that your easy, gentle movements are sending ripples of pleasure through her body. You lightly take hold just below her slim waist to help as you slowly speed up your actions. She continues moaning happy cries under her gasps of breath as you worship the most heavenly parts of her body (spoilers: all of it. She's a goddess dumbass) Boy, what a lucky guy you are? Not many people get to collect these sacred treasures. The first one is giving you a feeling of pleasure incomparable to Earthly delights, and the other two are swinging in front of your eyes in lusty, sexy bounces. You hadn't put much thought into it, until now, but you realize you have something to tell her. "Palutena... this is my first time too. I... I love you!" you cry, giving into throes of passion to fling yourself into her warm grasp. She tries to hold a kiss with you, but can't control the cries from coming out of her mouth with each thrust. "I... love you... too!!" Palutena returns with the voice you've grown to love so much. Each time you move brings you closer and closer to the sensation of losing your mind. "Palutena, it's about to be happening like Ron Paul up here...!!" you try to speak, realizing you are now moaning yourself. This is it. Your sacred treasures won't lose to hers! With the last few speedy movements your Star Rod fits right into place filling her up with a Fountain of Dreams. The two of you lay in spasms of panted breathing and lingering moans with nothing between your bodies but true love. Before you can even catch your breath, Palutena latches back onto your mouth like a bee to a flower. "I'm yours now..." she whispers with addicting melody to her voice. "But can we turn items on next time?" she asks, revealing a box from under her bed filled with a variety of rubber, purple staves." "Absolutely not," you snap back. Fuckin' casual. Category:Original Stories